survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
ChookEEEEE
Chuck is a castaway from Survivor: The Amazon. |Tribe Wins: = 5 |Individual Immunities: = 2 |Votes Against: = 9 |Loyalties: = UhmChris |Alliances: = How I Met Ur Mother Eddie and Malcolm Alliance The Core 3 Unnamed Alliance }} Biography Heading into the game, Chuck knew he would be a big threat because he'd be considered a pair with Chris. However, he made a solid alliance on Natal consisting of Phorix and Jason. He also managed to get on good terms with Luke. If Natal lost, Chuck had a feeling he was in a great position if the tribe were to head to Tribal Council. Chuck decided that Albert would go if they were to lose, but they never did; Natal kept winning challenges thanks to Chuck's physical strength. After the swap, Chuck wasn't selected in the schoolyard pick and was sent to Exile Island. Once he reached the island's shore, he managed to find an idol without a clue or anything. During his stay, a member of Selva had been voted out. Heading to his new camp as a replacement, Chuck knew the tribe would lose challenges because they weren't very strong as a group, but he was moved into a strong alliance consisting of Etoille, Jason, Rozina, Luke and himself. Chuck had a strong feeling he'd stay in the majority throughout the tribe as he did before. Heading into the merge, Chuck was seen as a physical threat, so when he lost the first individual immunity challenge, he had to reroute his plan. Chuck soon thought of a brilliant play on blindsiding an alignment of his: Etoille. He managed to convince Valk to flip from their side to his, and she was used as a spy for his alliance. As the votes were coming through at Tribal, Chuck made sure that Valk would waste her idol on him. It doesn't come often when someone has the audacity to use an idol on somebody, however he managed to make that happen. Etoille was voted out that night. The next few days, Chuck heard numerous complaints from Joaquin, and he felt that he would be the one to come up with the idea of blindsiding him. Chuck had him as a close alliance member, but if push comes to shove, he figured people were going to look at him and Joaquin as a duo, and try and take him out so Joaquin would become powerless. Chuck decided to take up that idea and use it to his advantage. He rallied a group of 8 people to vote out one person he wanted to see go home, and after winning the immunity necklace, it followed through. Heading into this next vote, he had won immunity again, and he was the swing vote. Everyone wanted to work with Chuck and he thought it was best to stick with the people he stuck with the longest. Every vote Chuck participated in, had his hands in some of the reasoning on why they would leave the game. Chuck was able to control the early merge game alongside others, and with an idol in his back pocket he felt on top of the world. Chuck got too cocky however, and didn't realize that people would be coming after him; he expected to have the majority but the people he flipped on persuaded Luke to do the same thing he did to Etoille: have someone act as a spy on the convos and then eventually tell the other alliance everything they were saying. It was a brilliant play, as Chuck had no idea, and was voted out with an idol in his pocket. Each vote come merge had Chuck's say in it one way or another, and he sent the first four people from merge back home. He was looked at as a threat because of his physical dominance, and strategic mastermind skills. All in all, Chuck got the short end of the stick and was taken out for those reasons. Trivia * Chuck was voted out with an idol in his pocket. Category:9th Place Category:S5 Cast Category:S5 Jury